


Say Something (Part 1)

by MistyMoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin go on an expedtion and things dont go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this is a small songfic. So, I wanted to write something with that song and i thought of killing someone and then michael came so im sorry. BUT, this is something important, this is the FIRST PART, of the actual thing, like the ‘epilogue’, because this doesn not contains the actual song, so read it just so it explains the story and then ill do the actual thing. if you want, listen to say something for... a better experience i guess?

Gavin and Michael decided to go on an expedition on one of the biggest mountains in Texas. It was another of Gavin’s stupid ideas, but this one was challenging, and who was Michael to turn down a challenge?

It was quite a easy way up; They just had to follow a path up to a certain point at the mountain, then start climbing. The climbing was difficult, but it cleary could’ve been easier if Gavin stopped whining about how he was tired and how his legs hurt. But still, they got to the top rather quickly, even though Michael had to carry Gavin all the way up, feeling that if he left his friend behind, he would end up coming back for him, which meant going all the way up again, so he just put the brit on his back and climbed up. 

Michael quickly threw Gavin on the floor, feeling the pain on his back grow, grumbling about the pain, and hearing a loud “Micooo!” and receiving a kick on the leg in return. But still, they were celebrating how fast they got up. Michael wanted to rest for a little and drink some water, and Gavin, feeling guilty by making him climb up with a heavy brit on his back, planted a light kiss on his cheek

And then the celebration ended, as they soon realized, they had to get down. And that was the worst part. Mainly because some douche accidentaly tripped over some rocks, making part of the mountain collapse, which meant they now had to go through the rough path. And, according to the guide that was at the bottom of the mountain, giving little basic instructions and apparently named Ruby, it was the path where only the brave ones dared to go, and most of them never got out alive, as they were smashed by rocks. That area was very tricky. One little bump on a rock and everything collapsed on you or worse, you fell down and got trapped, alone and hurt, one of the reason why they recommend you to go with a partner when climbing up that mountain.

But Michael was all into it, saying it was going to be easy and that nothing would happen. Of course he was wrong.

They slowly climbed down, Michael going first, some rock fragments falling down. Every step had to be carefull, having the possibility that if any wrong move was made, they would end up in a tragic situation. But Michael kept insisting it was fine, that nothing would happen and they would get down. And everything was actually fine. The way down was complicated, but there wasn’t any challenge. Nothing falling off, nothing to squeeze through. And then Gavin stopped whining. But he didn’t let Michael’s hand go. Every time he felt something was gonna go wrong, he squeezed Michael’s hand tight, making him attempt to push him off, ripping a scream from Gavin.

But then, Gavin started babbling again, about random things to distract himself. And he talked loud enough to annoy Michael, but still, Gavin’s random conversations with himself were fun to hear, because it was just Gavin being stupid. And, even if he knew he had to be carefull, he started walking backwards, just to see Gavin’s face every time he insulted himself. And it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. And then, he stopped worrying about stepping right or wrong, he stopped carrying about the fact that he could kill both of them, just by causing a simple accident. He just focused on Gavin’s babbling.

Eventually, he tripped over a branch, which was there to hold an enourmous pile of rocks, and fell down a layer. It wasn’t that much of a fall, but it gave a large amount of distance between him and Gavin, ripping a horrifying scream from him.

The rocks began to yield, falling slowly near Michael, one of them almost hitting the top of his head. And Gavin, he was so horrified, so scared and in panic, that he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t stop the death of his loved one. Even if he wanted to. Even if his insides were screaming, ripping him off, anything, he wouldn’t. He couldnt. And his only other option was scream or cry, or both. And that’s what he did. That’s what he could do.

He couldn’t call for help, he couldn’t go away.  
He had to stay, stay with him.  
He couldn’t let him go  
He didn’t want to let him.  
Not this once; Not ever.


	2. Say Something (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this, really glad how it turned out!

_And I  
_ _Will Swallow My Pride_  
  
Michael often thought he was the best, and that every time he got in a bad situation, he would totally get out of it, without a drop of sweat.   
  
But this time, he couldn’t. He was hurt, he couldn’t help himself. He made the mistake of listening to Gavin, instead of paying attention to what he was doing. But he couldn’t blame Gavin, oh no he couldn’t. It was his fault. He tripped. He fell. He ripped that scream from Gavin. It was his fault. All his fault. He agreed to come with him, he wanted to take the hard path; It was all his fault.   
  
He watched as all the rocks were slowly falling near him, some tiny ones, hitting him in full, others just falling, not landing near him. He heard the noise some made when they hit the bottom, and some screams, coming from the tourists. But that was just the background. The only noise that actually mattered, was Gavin’s voice. His soft, lovely voice with that sexy and comforting british accent. That was all he wanted to focus on;It was all that actually mattered for him. The words also mattered, every sweet thing he whispered, every letter, with it’s own meaning, just for Michael. But, just his voice, just knowing he was there, that there was still a chance, he could see him before, one last time, before it came.  
  
He felt it, something smashing his arm in full and a small part of his ribs, and he saw, the red liquid flowing out, catching his eye. He couldn’t see what hit him, he never got to see it. But, when he looked up, up at Gavin, looking for help, help to calm down, something only his look could give him, he wasn’t there. The love of his life, the only that mattered, he was gone.  
  
That striked Michael like a lightning. He had no one to help him. He couldn’t scream for help. His throat hurt, everything hurt. But his heart was pounding hard. Harder then it ever had. Gavin wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. He left him. The person he wished to see, when it finally came. Gone. And he felt, soon, he would come.  
  
But soon would be too late.  
  
  
Gavin eventually got back with help, feeling horrible of leaving his boy alone, in that state. He never expected that. He never even thought of that possibilty. But, sooner or later, he knew. He knew Michael wouldn’t survive when he saw the blood. The rock on him, covering his arm in full and partially his torso. Gavin was close. Close to lose it. To just give up and mourn the loss of the love of his life, the only meaning for his words, the only reason he woke up every day. He had to help him, and he did, but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.  
  
Help got Michael out, and quickly put him in an ambulance. Gavin went with him, running his fingers through his lover’s damages. Michael was awake, but he didn’t wanted to be. Hear Gavin cry, begging him, to just ‘blaze it off’ and wake up. He tried, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to see Gavin’s face and he couldn’t. So keeping his eyes shut, worrying Gavin even more, was his only choice.  
  
  
 _You’re the one  
_ _That I love_  
  
Michael woke up, seeing a sleepy, still not sleeping, Gavin on the couch, looking at him, staring him in the eyes.  
  
They both knew it was the end. Michael was too badly injured, nothing could save him. And Michael saw the pain in Gavin’s eyes. And he did what he should’ve done earlier  
  
"Come here."  
  
He pulled Gavin close, being carefull about his ribs, kissing his soft lips carefully, making it last as long as he could. He had to enjoy it, as long as he could  
  
"I love you, okay? You're my boy, my beautiful boy."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Gav, I just want you to know I love you. I'm not going to make it. You know that."  
  
"But Michael..."  
  
"Hey, it's alright. Everything's alright. It's not like you're gonna die, right?" He tried to turn it into a joke, he didn't want Gavin to suffer. He wanted to, at least, ease his pain. He heard him chuckle, but he also saw the pool of tears forming in his forest green eyes, and it teared him apart.  
  
"You can't leave me, you can't Michael. You're my best friend, you can't do this!"  
  
"Im sorry Gav. I really am. But hey, at least we can be together."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Just come closer to me, alright? We can spend the night together."  
  
Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him closer, laying his head on his cheast  
  
 _And I’m saying  
_ _Goodbye_  
  



End file.
